I'm Not Her
by deetrixjaay
Summary: Freddie says something to Sam that affects her waaay more than she thinks it should. How does she get back at him? Read to find ooouut!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own iCarly :P

**I'm Not Her**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Carly and I stood by our lockers waiting for the bell to ring for class.

"And oh my God Sam, you won't believe how awesome this store is! I don't understand how you could NOT want to shop there! It's amazing!" Carly was ranting about some stupid store that had just opened at the mall. For the third time this morning. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to throw the Fat Cake in my hands at her face to get her to shut up about it already.

"There was this adorable pink skirt and these really nice heels-"

"_Hola mi amigas_." I turned and saw Frednub walking towards us. "Nub." I greeted him, flicking him on the forehead as soon as he reached us.

Freddie rubbed his forehead and said, "Oops, I meant: _Hola mi amiga_, CARLY. Oh! And hello to you too, Spawn of Satan." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good morning, Freddie!" Carly said sweetly. Freddie's annoyed expression softened and he gave her his adorable half smile.

Woah, wait, did I just say adorable? I meant dorky! 'Cause there's no way in hell I think anything about Fredbutt is adorable. Not his smile or his laugh. And most certainly not his gravy brown eyes that make me want to melt- ugh no! Brown eyes. Plain, regular brown eyes. That look incredibly sexy when he's smirking at me. Augh, pull yourself together, Sam!

My little rant to myself was interrupted by Freddie's deep- no, nubbish voice. "See that, Demon? Carly's always so sweet to me. Why can't you be like her?"

I felt a tight clench in my belly, as if someone had taken it in their hands and squeezed it as hard as they could. I felt a warmth in the back of my eyes. Why was I feeling this way? Before any emotion could break their barriers, I slipped a mask of indifference on my face. "Well, 'cause I don't want to be some weak, frilly daisy. No offense, Carls," I said, tilting my head towards my best friend. Carly just laughed and ruffled my hair.

Freddie rolled his eyes and then smiled triumphantly. "Maybe that's why you can't keep a boyfriend."

I smirked. "At least people want to go out with me." To my surprise, Freddie just kept smiling. "What's with the smile, Fredcreep?"

"I've got a date this Friday night. With Michelle."

I snorted. "Noseworth?"

"Nope, Davies. The hot one."

Carly let out a squeak of excitement. "Wow! Way to go, Freddie!"

I just raised my eyebrows. Michelle Davies was dubbed one of the hottest girls in our junior year. A bunch of guys said she was great in bed. *Cough* slut *Cough* He asked her out and she said _yes_?

"And get this, _she _asked _me _out." Ack! There it was again. That tightening in my belly. The warmth behind my eyesballs. I huffed.

I watched Freddie's smile shift into a smirk. "Jealous, Puckett?"

Yes. "No, thoroughly appalled that someone like _her_ would want to go on a date with a nub like _you_. Makes me wonder what that chick's been smoking."

The annoyed expression returned to Freddie's face. "You know, _Samantha_, don't think that just because you believe that I'm some unattractive nub that every other girl believes that, too. Right, Carly?"

Carly smiled. "Of course, Freddie. And as your unofficial, but official, sister-like figure, I give Michelle Davies my blessing, even if some people say she's kinda sleazy."

The bell rang. "Ha ha. No she's nooot." I watched Freddie pull Carly into a one armed goodbye hug and that clenching feeling was there again. Chiz.

He turned to me and said, "See? More Carly-niceness. You really should try to act more like her." Then he turned his back and started walking towards his first period. I slammed my locker shut and turned to see Carly looking at me worriedly.

"Sam? You okay? It looks like you might puke. Oh God, are you going to puke? C'mon let's get you to the bathroom before-" I cut her off.

"I'm fine. Besides, if we go to the bathroom, we'll be late to class. Let's go."

"You, worried about being late? Now I know something's wrong!"

"Oh hardy har har, Carlotta. Now let's just go. Briggs'll have my head on a plate if I'm late for her class again."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that's the end of the first chapter of my first multi-chapter story, I'm Not Her. Reviews are appreciated [:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Had some time on my hands, so here's chapter two of I'm Not Her!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"_Why can't you be like her?_"… "_You really should try to act more like her._"…

Freddie's voice kept echoing in my head. I buried my face into my arms and tried to drown out his words. Why was I so damn affected by what the nub said? Because I like him. NO! I don't. Do I? Crap. I most certainly do.

But he doesn't like me. Nope, the stupid nub doesn't fall for girls like me. He prefers girls like _perfect_, _precious_ Carly. Pretty, sweet, delicate girls that like getting tulips and nose kisses from their cute boyfriends.

When you say 'Carly Shay', people automatically think considerate, or soft, or adorable. When you say Sam Puckett, people automatically think rough, or violent, or abrasive. Goddamnit, there's that warmth in my eyeballs again. Ugh, I'm Sam Puckett for Christ's sake! I do not cry over boys. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. I'm going to do something about this. I will.

"Samantha Puckett! I will not have you napping in my class! Detention!" I snapped my head up at the sound of Ms. Briggs' cranky voice.

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake! No need to get your panties in a bunch, you old bat!"

I bit my lip and groaned. I couldn't believe I was doing this. If anyone caught me, I'd have to kill them for seeing me in this position. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I was hit by the overpowering smell of perfume and the blinding shade of pink. Miranda Cosgrove's annoyingly repetitive song "Kissin' You" was blaring from ceiling speakers. Yep, I was at the store Carly was raving about at school. Freddie said he wanted me to be more like Carly, so here I was at one of her favorite stores looking for a whole new wardrobe. Something girlier, something different from my usual jeans or khakis and t-shirts. Blech, it was going to take forever for me to find things I would actually wear in this store.

I scanned through the endless racks of lace and flowery patterns, searching for things that would be cute _and_ comfortable. A couple of things caught my eye and I grabbed them gratefully. When I finished going through what seemed like the entire store, I actually had a couple things that weren't too bad. I looked around again to see if I missed anything. I stopped when I saw the most kick-ass pair of silver lace-up boots sitting on a stool towards the middle of the store. I mean like, no chiz, they were some good lookin' shoes.

I quickly made my way towards them and reached out to grab them – at the exact same time as someone else. I flashed a look at the ginger-haired chick who wanted _my_ shoes. "Excuse me, but I got here first," she snapped.

I snorted loudly. "My ass. These shoes are mine."

The girl raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Bitch please, these aren't even your size." And then she pinched my arm with her super long acrylic nails.

Oh, nuh-uh. "Uh, yeah they are! Maybe you need a closer look." I grabbed the bitchy girl by the hair and forced her to the ground next to my feet. "See? Size six, just like these lovely boots that are now _mine_." I snatched the boots off the stool and went over to the cash register, leaving the stupid girl sprawled on the ground.

As I paid for my stuff, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. _New Text From Carlotta_.

**Carlotta: where the heck r u ? its thursday ! u kno, icarly rehearsal day ? we start in 5 minutes and ur not even here yet ! **

I didn't want her to know about changing my image for Freddie (which would require me to tell her that I liked Freddie), so I sent her a little lie.

**SammyHam: frothy ran off . had to go find him . he runs fast for a cat with only three legs :P**

**Carlotta: omg sam . whatevs just make sure u hurry !**

I laughed at Carly's impatient reply and snatched my shopping bags off the counter. I sent her a text and hurried to my car so I wouldn't be late and have to face the wrath of an angry Carly Shay.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! End of chapter two! Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Motherchuger! If I owned iCarly, would I be here on my laptop writing fanfiction? *sigh* Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Carly's P.O.V.**

_New Text From SammyHam_

**SammyHam: sir , yes sir !**

I rolled my eyes at Sam's dorky reply. She's always late to rehearsal, so I don't even know why I bothered to tell her off. I heard the apartment door open. I turned and saw Freddie walking in. I gave him a wave. He nodded back, looking a bit glum.

"Is everything alright, Freddie?"

He plopped down on the couch and looked up at me. "Hm? Oh, uh yeah, everything's cool."

I was confused by his hesitant answer. "Oh, okaaay? Sooo, ready for you big date tomorrow night?" I asked, shuffling closer to him and poking him on the shoulder.

Instead of getting all excited like I thought he would, he just shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I guess."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay Freddie, what's up? If I asked any other guy if he was excited for his date with hottie Michelle Davies, he'd be jumping up and down telling me about how he's going to try and score a kiss from her."

"Nothing's up! I'm totally fine, Carly."

I shot him my famous puppy-dog face. "Please? For me?" I watched a look of confliction cross his face. I mean, I know he's over me and all that, but my puppy-dog face is pretty hard resist.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I guess I'm telling you."

I clapped my hands and sat down on the couch next to him. He continued. "So there's this girl. I've liked her for a couple months now. And I'm really into her, but I'm sure how she feels about me. So when Michelle asked me out, I said yes just to see if the girl I'm crushing on would be jealous…" He trailed off and I motion for him to continue. I wanted to figure out who his mystery girl was. "And she totally… wasn't. Now I'm just kind of bummed out, you know? Plus, I have to go on a date with some sleazy skunkbag."

Aw, poor Freddie. But who was this girl he was so crazy about? I was just about to ask when he started to speak again.

"I mean, Sam didn't even seem the least bit jealous. She even started to-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Did you say _Sam_?"

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

Oh shit. I just said Sam's name. Double shit.

Carly repeated her question. "DID YOU SAY SAM?"

I just stared at her with wide eyes.

Then Carly lost it. She leapt up and started poking me with her index fingers. "OHEMMOTHERCHUGGINGGEE! YOU! SAM! OHMYLADYGAGA! YOU LIKE SAM! EEK! Wait until she finds out!"

I stood and pinned the crazy girl's arms to here sides, shaking my head frantically. "No effing way, Carly. I absolutely forbid you from telling Sam that I like her! She'll break me if she finds out!"

"Nuh-uh! You two would make the cutest couple! Even Sam wouldn't break her own boyfriend," she said, eyes shining.

I gave her a look. "Oh, c'mon Carly. Has she even said anything about liking me?" Carly's smile faltered and she dropped her gaze from mine. I sighed and released her wrists. "Exactly. So yeah, don't tell Sam anything."

Carly was about to say something when the door swung open. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Sam walk into the apartment. She was pulling her earphones off and sipping on an extra large smoothie. Totally adorable. Ugh, I sound like a girl.

Carly skipped towards Sam and sweeped her into a hug. "Heeey there Sammy-o!" Sam pulled away, looking puzzled by Carly's over-excited hello. "Hey to you too, Carls. Just saw you a couple hours ago, so I'm not quite sure why you're acting as if I haven't seen you in forever…"

Carly glanced at me before replying to Sam. "Oh, just super happy to see my best friend!"

"Uh, okay?" Sam looked past Carly over to me. "Hey Freddie," she said, smiling.

I almost choked on something non-existent. Did she just call me by my real name? Crap, here comes the butterflies. Ack, I need to calm down. She was probably just feeling less vicious after her smoothie.

"Um, okay there, Freddie?" Sam's voice cut through my inner monologue. I shook my head slightly and felt my face heat up when I realized I had been staring at Sam after she said my name. "Yep, I'm a-okay. Oh yeah, uh… hey Sam." God, I sounded so stupid.

She laughed and started towards the stairs. Before she headed up the steps, she stooped and turned towards me and Carly. "We got some iCarly to rehearse people! You two coming or what?" she said laughing. Then she jogged up the stairs. I couldn't help but stare at Sam's butt when she jogged. Ugh, damn teenage hormones! Making me all pervy…

"Freddie! Quit staring at Sam's butt!" Carly yelled loudly.

I whipped my head towards Carly. "Shhh! I she might hear you! And I was not staring at her butt!"

"Riiight, I mean, who would stare at Sam's flat butt?"

"Sam's butt isn't flat!"

Carly pointed her finger at me. "You're right, it isn't. But the only way you would know that is if you were staring at it."

I blushed and cursed myself for falling into Carly's trap. "Whatever, let's just go and rehearse. Sam's waiting for us."

Carly smirked. "Yep, wouldn't want to keep your beloved Sam waiting!"

"Shut up, Carly."

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY BLOODY MOTHERCHUGGING CHIZ. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this story. I love you guys! Keep those review coming, I really need your guys' opinions to make this story happen. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Do I even have to say it?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Aw chiz. I was almost to the iCarly studio when I realized that I left my smoothie downstairs. I ran back down the steps, but stopped when I heard Freddie and Carly arguing.

"Sam's butt isn't flat!"

"You're right, it isn't. But the only way you would know that is if you were staring at it."

A disgustingly high-pitch fangirl scream went off in my head, completely drowning out the rest of their conversation. I knew it had been a good idea to change into new pair of butt-hugging jeans before I came into Carly's apartment.

I scrambled back to the iCarly studio and launched myself into a bean bag chair to make it look like I'd been upstairs the whole time, NOT eavesdropping on the two of them arguing. Just a few seconds later, the studio door opened and a disgruntled Freddie followed a smug looking Carly inside.

Freddie walked to me, handing me my forgotten smoothie. "Here, Sam." I smiled up at him. "Thanks Freddie." He made the same choking noise from when we were downstairs. Good, he was recognizing my nicer Carly attitude.

He recovered and headed to his tech cart. An overly-happy Carly skipped over to me and pulled me off my butt (that Freddie was staring at. Normally I would've punched the boy, but the staring meant he was noticing me, so I let it pass.) "Let's re-heeeaarse!" Carly sang.

"Oh-kaaay!" I sang back, mocking her. She laughed and dragged me to the middle of the room to start rehearsal. "Let's start with the Mexican jumping beans bit, yeah?"

"_¡Vamanos!_"

"Let's do this chiz!"

Rehearsal went smoothly. I sprinkled a few light compliments to Freddie. Just small things like: 'Nice tech work.' Or 'Good job, Benson.' And towards the end of rehearsal, he even started giving me a few compliments back.

Aw, yeah. My little plan was working perfectly. If Freddie was surprised at how I was acting today, wait 'till he saw me tomorrow at school.

* * *

><p><strong>Ack, sorry 'bout the freakishly short chapter and Sam's kinda girly and OOC here (fangirl scream), but don't worry bad-ass Sam will be back. This was just a filler chapter really, leading up to laaaater. Hee! ^.^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not even.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I ran to Carly and slammed my head on her locker door.

"Freddie! What happened to you?" Carly shrieked.

I groaned. "Michelle Davies." I looked up and saw Carly looking at me questioningly. "School hasn't even started yet and she's cornered me _at least _five times! The first two times it was to giggle, bat her eyelashes, and tell me how excited she was for our date tonight. The next two times were to run her fingers down my chest and tell me how hot she thought my muscles were. And the last time, she actually attempted to _grope _me! Grope me!"

"Oh. My. God. What did you do that last time?" I could tell she was trying to fight a smile.

"I pushed her away. But when she kept throwing herself at me, I had to tell her to… mphnneh."

"You what?"

I took a deep breath. "I told her to… save the action for our date later on…" I mumbled, hanging my head. I head Carly snort and she broke out in a peal of laughter.

"Oh my holy Jesus. I can't – I can't believe you s-said that! Holy cra- oh, hey there… Sam?"

I turned to where Carly was staring over my shoulder. My jaw dropped. Holy crap, Sam looked… hot. She was wearing a gray three-quarters-sleeved shirt tucked into a short black skirt. Wrapped loosely around her neck was a white scarf with an intricate black pattern. She had on a pair of silver combat boots that made her look sexy, in her own 'I can kick your ass'-way. Her outfit definitely complimented her – ahem – _assets_.

"Eyes up, boy." I faintly recalled Carly telling me the same thing our sophomore year, but she certainly did not look as hot as Sam did now. I looked into her smirking face. She was wearing a bit more makeup than she usually would. She would wear makeup occasionally, but today she was wearing as much makeup as Carly normally would.

It was odd. Lately, she's been acting more like Carly. But why?

"Yo! Benson! Quit your staring!" Oh, guess I was wrong. Sam's still there.

"Oh, uh- you look ho – ahem – I mean you loo-" Sam cut me off.

"As much as I'd love to listen to what you have to say, Darren Parker is winking at me, sooo gotta go!" And then she was gone.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Okay, Darren Parker so wasn't winking at me when I told Freddie that he was, but he most certainly was winking now that I was strutting over to him. See, this was the second part of the plan. The first part, acting like Carly, worked perfectly. Now, I wanted to show Fredward what he was missing.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey there, Parker." It took every fiber of my being not to puke when I shot him a flirty grin. Darren Parker was a football playing man-whore that had every sleazebag in the school hanging on his arm. Ugh. He gave me a smile.

"So, Puckett, you're looking pretty damn hot today."

I poked him in the chest. "Not too bad yourself, Darren." Puke.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "How 'bout you get yourself all dolled up for me tonight and we'll grab dinner at the Plaza?"

Huh, looks like my plan's working better than I thought. Freddie was taking the slut – Michelle – to the Plaza for their date, too. I stepped away from him. "Sounds great, Parker. I'd love to."

He flashed me an attempting-to-be-sexy smile. "Then I'll pick you up at seven, baby." He lifted my hand to his face and bit my index finger. He _bit_ my finger. Did the perv think he that was a turn on? What the hell?

I pulled my hand away from his mouth and – ew – giggled. "See ya later then, Darren." He walked away laughing with his idiotic friends. I mimed throwing up then put an excited face on as I turned back to Carly and Freddie.

"Sam! You were not just flirting it up with Darren Parker!" Carly squeaked.

Unfortunately. "Oooh yes I was, Carlotta. Darren and I are going on a date tonight. He's taking me to the Plaza."

I heard that weird choking noise from Freddie. "He's taking you to the Plaza _tonight_?"

"That's right, Benson. At seven. Got a problem with that?"

He scoffed. "No. Just don't want to have to hear you chomping on your food from across the restaurant, Puckett."

Damn, there's that clench in my stomach again. "Yeah, like you being there is gonna freshen up my night. Whatever, Freddie. C'mon Carls, let's get to class."

I grabbed Carly's arm and hauled her to our first period. _Stupid Freddie_.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheyeah. There it is. Chapter 5. Review please! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

It was gross. It was disgusting. It made me want to throw up my lunch.

Sam and Darren were sitting _thisclose_ to each other and Sam was giggling. Giggling! The Sam Puckett I knew and loved did not giggle. But damn, she looked really cute giggling. I growled. It was all for that stupid block-head jock, Darren Parker.

I watched him twist his finger around one of her golden curls. Normally if a guy did that to her, she'd punch him in the balls, but all she did was giggle some more. What happened to _my _Sam, the one who didn't put up with this girly crap?

She giggled again. Darren was _nipping _at Sam's neck. Alright, that's it! Two can play at that game. I glanced towards the teacher's desk to see if he was paying attention. Psh, yeah right. I walked across the classroom and plopped into an empty seat.

"Hey there, Michelle."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Motherchuger. The fool was _chewing _on my neck. I felt his slobbery lips all over my skin. "Ugh!" Oops. I said that out loud.

"Hell yeah baby. I'm doing so good, aren't I?" The meat-head must've mistaken my groan of disgust for a moan of pleasure. Idiot. At least I know Freddie's probably watching.

"Oh my god, Freddie. You are just too cute!" I pushed the neck-chomper off of me and snapped my head towards the sickeningly sweet voice. Oh ew. Skank-butt Davies was all over Freddie. She had her arms draped around his neck and she was doing the stupid bat-your-eyelashes thing. It made her look like she had an eye twitch.

Freddie leaned in towards the skank and kissed her on the nose. She slapped him on the chest and flung a flirtatious giggle.

"Yo, Sammy. Daddy's getting cold over here. Time for more lovin', baby." Oh yeah, I was with Darren. Hey. I could use this to my advantage. I gave him a flirty grin and leaned close, almost choking on his overwhelming cologne scent. Gag. "Mkay, babe." I reluctantly kissed him on the cheek. He started chewing on my neck again.

I felt his hand on my thigh. I started to push him away. "No Darren, not right now," I said. But the perv just put his hand higher. "Darren! Just… eh, save it for later?" God, I can't believe I just said that.

"Heh, too much hotness to handle, huh baby? I get it. We'll have plenty of time for this later." And then he walked out of the classroom. Probably to smoke or something. What a cocky little bitch. Jesus, maybe this wasn't such a good plan…

I glanced over to where Freddie and Michelle were sitting. Ugh, the stupid ho was wriggling around in Freddie's lap, running her hands over his biceps and giggling like a drunk. Stupid Freddie just sat there with that half-smile that I loved.

I huffed. _Snap!_ I looked down at my hands and found myself holding a broken half of a pencil in each hand. Damn Michelle Davies.

**Carly's P.O.V.**

[Time overlap]

Oh my fudge. What is going on in this History classroom? Here I was at the front of the room, watching as Darren Parker practically gnawed at my best friend's neck. Seriously, it was like he was chewing on a chicken leg or something. Worst part was that Sam wasn't doing anything about it but giggle. Samantha Puckett did not giggle. Who's the blonde chick and what did she do to my best friend? I wondered how Freddie was taking all of this. I mean, he is in love with her and all that.

Suddenly, I heard a different giggle from the opposite of the classroom from Sam and Mr. Chompy McChomper. Holy Rihanna. Michelle Davies was all over Freddie! And he was being all flirty right back at her. Uh, hello! Didn't he learn from yesterday that jealousy wasn't going to work on Sam? Oh ew, Michelle looked like she was having an eye spasm.

I was so caught up in watching Michelle's desperate flirting that I jumped when I heard someone open the classroom door. I turned and caught a glimpse of jet black hair and the back of a Varsity Letterman jacket. Ladies and gentlemen, Darren Parker has stopped munching on my best friend and has left the building. I looked over to where Sam was sitting and was confused when I saw a murderous expression on her face. What did Darren do? Then, I realized where she was looking, straight at Freddie and Michelle. I peeked over at Freddie – who kissed Michelle on the nose! – and then turned back to Sam.

Sam snapped a pencil she was holding in two. Oh. Em. Gee. Was Sam _ jealous_? Eek! Did she like Freddie? *Gasp!* Were my two best friends crushing on each other? I felt some devious thoughts pass through my brain. I think it's time for some Carly Shay-style meddling…


	7. Chapter 7

**FANGIRL SCREEEEEEEEAAAM! iLostMyFREAKINMind. Damn. That's all I got to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and put a fake smile on my face. "Hey Michelle!"

The bottle blonde turned away from her locker and shrieked. "Carly! What's up, girly?" Well, my two best friends are obviously in love and a fake blonde-haired bimbo is getting in the way. The bimbo being you!

"Oh, nothing really… Just wanted to chat, you know?"

"Really? Okay so, I'm going out with Freddie tonight and I am totally excited! Freddie's such a little cutie! His smile is totally adorable and I bet underneath those dorky little collared shirts he wears is a totally delicious bod-"

Oh-kaay time to cut in. "You know… I totally saw Darren Parker checking you out earlier," I said quickly. I almost laughed when Michelle's face froze in a ridiculous expression.

She recovered and she clutched onto my arm. "Shut the hell up, Carly. Darren Parker? OMG, he is _the _hottest senior football player at this school. He is gorgeous! I would give anything to get that boy in my panties."

Um, ew. I feigned a shocked face. "Wait! What about Freddie? I thought you were, um, interested in him?"

She flicked a hand in the air. "Don't get me wrong, Carly. Freddie's cute and all… but Darren is" – I had to hold in barf when she moaned "- just super yummy, right?" She let go of my arm and leaned against her locker. She closed her eyes and moaned again, as if she was imagining Darren doing - _things _- to her. Geez, this girl was such a slutty gank!

I took a step back from her and continued talking. "Uh, right… Hey, I heard he's going to be at the Plaza tonight."

"Yeah, I heard he asked some girl to get dinner with him. She's probably just some random slut he picked up." She did not just talk about my best friend like that. What a bi- "I could totally take him from her. Who could resist me? I'm going to text him right now and tell him to meet me…"

I watched her walk away, texting madly. Oh, yes. Operation Get Sam and Freddie Together is going smoothly.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I crossed my arms and tapped my black heel-clad foot impatiently. I picked up my PearPhone and glanced at the time. 7:30. I've been waiting at this damn table, all dressed up in a little red dress and black torture devices, only to start thinking that Parker had stood me up. What a douche.

I looked around the restaurant and saw Freddie sitting at a table a couple tables away. He was wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was fiddling with the black tie around his neck. Damn. He looked kinda hot. Ugh, stop being such a girl!

Speaking of girls… where was Freddie's slut? Huh, probably off screwing some guy in the women's restroom. Well, no better time to try to talk to Freddie than now. I took a deep breath. Here I go. I walked over to Freddie's table and sat in the chair opposite of him.

"How goes it, Freduccini."

He looked up and I was hit by his big brown eyes. "Holy shit… Oh, uh… s-sup Sam." He seemed a bit restless.

I leaned forward and rested my chin on my palm. "So Benson, been stood up?"

He snorted, relaxing a bit and mirroring my position. "Yep. You, Puckett?"

Such nice chocolate-y eyes… "Uh, Sam?"

I shook my head, damnit. So girly. "Ugh, I guess. But whatever, that douche-bag doesn't deserve this," I said, gesturing down to my form fitting dress that hugged my curves.

It was his turn to ogle. I bit back a smile. "Hey, Benson. What did I say this morning. Eyes up."

I laughed when his face turned red. He leaned back onto the chair and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a bit. "Hey, I can't help it if an attractive girl gestures down to her nice body."

Freddie slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. I raised my eyebrows. He slowly took his hand off his mouth and grinned with embarrassment. "You're going to break my arm now, aren't you?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "Nope." There was an awkward silence where we both recalled the last time those exact words were spoken. I chuckled, remembering how that conversation ended.

"Why you laughing, Puckett?"

"Oh, just because…" I started laughing. He joined me and soon our laughs turned into full blown snorts. I closed my eyes and felt my shoulders shaking from my uncontrollable laughter.

When I opened them, I found myself staring straight into Freddie's eyes. I subconsciously started to lean in towards him. He stared coming closer and his eyes began to close slowly. We were nose to nose; I could feel his warm breath across my face. I closed my eyes and…

"Yo Benson! What do you think you're doing to my girl?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"_Yo Benson! What are you doing to my girl?"_

Damn. I was so close to kissing Sam. I opened my eyes and turned away from Sam. Darren Parker was glaring at me. "Woah, Parker. Relax… I wasn't -"

Sam's voice cut me off. "Well, Darren, me and Fredlumps here were going to kiss, until you rudely interrupted us." I looked at Sam, eyes wide. She smirked and winked at me. Did that mean she _wanted _to kiss me? I cracked a smile.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you." The smile slid off my face and I replaced it with a serious expression. Sam and I both turned to Darren. Sam spoke again.

"Do not even think of giving me any shit for this because judging by your nasty looking appearance I can tell you've been messing around with some slut just a couple minutes ago."

I took in Parker's disheveled form. His hair was messed up and the collar of his black button up was crooked. He definitely had been making out with some skank recently.

Suddenly there was a high pitched yell. "I am not a slut!" Michelle Davies materialized behind Darren. "I am not a slut!" she repeated stupidly. "If anyone's a slut, it's you Samantha Puckett! All pressed up against my Freddie-"

Sam interrupted Michelle. "If Freddie was yours, would he let me do this?" And she grabbed my tie and pulled my into an earth shattering kiss. She ran her tongue against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow her entrance. I barely noticed Darren's angry huff and Michelle's frustrated shriek as they left the restaurant because our tongues were having an epic battle for dominance. She won, naturally. I broke off the kiss. _Damn need for oxygen_.

I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled. "There's that fiery Sam Puckett I know and love."

She pulled back slightly, her eyes filled with shock. "Love? But, Michelle, the be like Carly comments… what were those about?"

I laughed and pulled her in again. "To make you jealous, Puckett." She scoffed. "Jealous?"

"Did it work?" I asked hopefully.

She rubbed her chin as if in deep thought. "Jealous? Nah. Try _insanely _jealous, Benson. You suck for doing that. I hate you."

"Hate you too."

She grinned and grabbed my tie again. "Hate you more." Then she kissed me.

Sam Puckett was no Carly Shay, but that's just how I liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, the end. Sorry if the ending's all lame. Just been busy with A.P. exams, school, and dance. And in the middle of all that craziness... iLostMyMind. Holy crap. "I guess we're both insane." tee ^.^ <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I love you all with a [non-creepy] passion (x Haa. **

**THANKS! less than three people. less than three.**


End file.
